Characters
Characters *'Dink' (voiced by R.J. Williams) – The main protagonist, an Apatosaurus. He is nice, brave and smart, Dink has a strong bond with his friends. *'Amber' (voiced by Anndi McAfee) – A close friend of Dink's, she is like a big sister figure and she is often teamwork with her best friend Dink. She is a Corythosaurus. *'Scat'[1][2] (voiced by Frank Welker) – The scaredy-cat friend of Dink's with a humongous appetite, a Compsognathus. He speaks in the third person, and will do just about anything to get at honeyfruit, which is his favorite food. Scat tends to think a lot of Dink's ideas are dangerous. His appetite gets him into trouble a lot. *'Shyler' (voiced by Ben Ryan Ganger) – A shy friend of Dink's, an Edaphosaurus, who talks in a child's voice, pronouncing with a "w" instead of an "r". Shyler looks up to Dink, Amber and Crusty. Dink is like an older brother figure to Shyler as Amber is like big sister to him. *'Flapper' (voiced by S. Scott Bullock) – A jokester friend of Dink's, a Pteranodon. He tends to be a braggart, and he speaks with a slight lisp. He constantly tries to land in water, but always fails. *'Crusty' (voiced by Frank Welker) – An old Turtle who mentors the dino youngsters. He often tells the kids stories that often help teach them valuable lessons, and is usually around when they have a problem going on. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dink,_the_Little_Dinosaur&action=edit&section=4 editAllies *'Ariel' (voiced by Jennifer Darling) – A white Parasaurolophus (possibly an albino) who once saved Amber from Tyrannor. *'Uncle Longbeak' (voiced by Hamilton Camp) – Flapper's uncle, whom he talks about a lot. *'Frill': A female Edaphosaurus friend of Shyler. *'Scratcher' (voiced by Dick Beals) – A Deinonychus who preferred to eat plants instead of meat. *'Red' – A Brachiosaurus (Thundermaker) who was really a spirit who lived in the Cave of Spirits. *'Earthshaker' (voiced by Frank Welker) – A giant Ultrasaurus who shook the ground when he walked and talked. *'Dippo' (voiced by Dana Hill) – A Diplocaulus afraid of what other dinosaurs think of his kind. Good friends with Shyler. *'Opo' – An Opisthocoelicaudia friend of the gang who helps Ariel to escape from Tyrannor. *'Dim' – A dimwitted Rebbachisaurus friend of the gang. *'Tubble & Hubble' (voiced by Jim Cummings and Jack Angel) – An old Diplodocus pair of pathfinders for a herd of Diplodocus. *'Squirt' (voiced by Russi Taylor) – A Stegosaurus who once thought Crusty was his mother. *'Shortspike' – A Polacanthus whose parents were in trouble by a volcano. He is friend with Dink. *'Cornelius' – An Iguanodon who was a rival of Dink's. *'Trail Blazer' – A Apatosaurus who used his tail to create Green Meadow and Tarpit Pass (which protects Green Meadow from Hunters like Tyrannor). **'Patch & Ridetail' – Trail Blazer's children. *'Strongfoot' – Trail Blazer's rival. *'Tiny' (voiced by Joey Camen) – A Megazostrodon who Dink helps get to a fruit guarded by a bullish Sauropod. *'Brighteyes' (voiced by Jodi Carlisle) – A mother Titanosaurus who the gang help to protect her eggs against some egg-eating dinosaurs. *'Buttercup' (voiced by Billie Hayes) – Crusty's childhood turtle friend. *'Beast' (voiced by Michael Bell) – A disfigured Saurolophus. *'Iggy' – An Camptosaurus who Shyler helps find his way home. *'Nobbie' – A Pachycephalosaurus. He is good friend with Shyler. *'Daisy' – A Barosaurus who Scat had a crush on. *'Brusier' – Daisy's boyfriend. *'Glowy' – A Firefly that Shyler wanted to keep. *'Melodi' (voiced by Kath Soucie) – A Supersaurus (sea dragon) who the gang helps save her mate. *'Forest' (voiced by Cam Clarke) – A Corythosaurus who once made Dink jealous one time. *'Stormfoot' (voiced by Dana Hill) – A Centrosaurus who fought Dink in the "Challenge of the Desert" duel. *'Jerry' – A pink Gerrothorax whose tail gets stuck under a rock and whom Crusty frees. *'Mama Triceratops' – A Triceratops who once thought Scat was her son. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dink,_the_Little_Dinosaur&action=edit&section=5 editVillains *'Tyrannor' – The main antagonist of the series. He is a Tyrannosaurus Rex who chased Dink and the gang all over their prehistoric world. He is feared by every known dinosaur. *'Hunters' – Various Velociraptors, Deinonychuses, Megalosauruses, Dromaeosauruses, Unquillosauruses, Allosauruses, Troodon, Snakes (known as slidetooth),Albertosauruses, Baryonyxes, Herrerasauruses, Dilophosauruses, Spinosauruses, Deinosuchuses, Utahraptors, Giganotosauruses and Carnotauruses. *'Scavengers' (voiced by Frank Welker) – Villainous Pterosaurs. *'Fleetfoot' (voiced by Jim Cummings) – A Ornitholestes who hunted Pterosaurs. *'Honeyfruit Monster' – An evil Iguanodon. *'Sharptooth' – An Allosaurus who according to Crusty would even scare Tyrannor. *'Snakenecks' – An Elasmosaurus. *'Sandtooth' – A Rattlesnake. *'Watertooth' – A Nothosaur. *'Shelleater' – A Baryonyx. They are known to prey on turtles. *'Bolderbuns' (voiced by Frank Welker) – An evil Brachiosaurus. *'Waterhunters' – A Kronosaurus and Liopleurodon duo. *'Egghunters' – Three evil Acanthopholis *'Sharpmouth' – An Albertosaurus.